Lithuania's Little Secret Habit
by Hirosada
Summary: America's still a young country and needs breaking in like a wild horse. Russia is too gentle with his precious, but he may know someone who isn't so perfect... Someone who America knows and will let Russia watch.


Lithuania's tongue ran up America's bare chest, stopping to suck here and there, out of the corner of his eye he looked at the seemingly pleased Russia who lustily looked on. Russia nodded in approval and Lithuania continued to deflower America, making the younger nation wantonly moan in response. Lithuania took the collar of America's already disheveled shirt and began to work it off of the nation. Frustrated and becoming more and more hungry for America by the moment, Lithuania tore it off and tossed it to the ground. His right hand moved down from pinning America's wrist to slide gently down to America's crotch, where he felt a growing bulge.

"Interesting, don't you think so Mr. Jones? Or should I say Alfred." Lithuania began to stroke the bulge, America eyes which had been closed or avoided him this whole time now looked directly into his. The blue pupils were filled with mixed emotions; to begin with there was confusion, fear, defiance, and disgust. Yet in those same pupils were the feelings that dominated America in the current situation such as lust, wanting, and needing.

"Toris," America whimpered from underneath him. Toris snapped his head down and bit as hard as he could down on America's neck, drawing blood in the process which he sucked on welcomingly. America bucked his hips in response which made Toris bite harder.

"Shut up," he growled. He felt America begin to harden more and brought his head up. He wrapped his thighs around America's hips and began to straddle him, grinding against the America's errection as a form of punishment, making America harden more and more from the tantalizing actions. Soon Toris felt Alfred's precum through the layers of fabric and decided it was time for something else. Getting up slowly Lithuania tried to relax himself so he would become less hard for another round of new torture he would inflict on Alfred.

"Take off the rest of your close, NOW!" Toris barked at America who immediately obeyed fumbling with his pants and boxers he managed to strip himself rather quickly with an encouraging glare from Toris. Toris removed his own pants and Alfred shrunk back in fear

"Get on you knees and perform fellatio now!" America scurried over and began to work at it hard. He looked fascinatedly at Toris' length, licking the tip as Lithuania offered up encouragement. Slowly he began to take Toris into his mouth, sliding his tongue back and forth across the underlying vein.

"Nhh...Alfred ... so young and yet so much a whore...oh...France and England couldn't do...it better. Ah..." Toris gasped out in pleasure, he was trying his best not to harden which he had mastered the art of, but America had within a few seconds had engulfed him and made him hard so quick that within less than thirty seconds he was on the verge of cumming. He sighed in satisfaction and released himself in America's mouth as he orgasmed. Quickly he pulled out and rubbed the seed over his length in place of lubricant.

"Lie on your stomach, now!" Toris said and Alfred immediately obeyed. Yes, yes, keep getting rough with my precious little America, Toris. Russia thought, he wore that childish smile on his face as he watched America being broken in by the oldest Baltic.

Lithuania began to enter America which caused the young honey blond country to whimper.

"Shut up!" Lithuania snarled and to prove his point he dragged his nails across America's back. The scratches quickly began to lead and Toris bent down to drag his tongue across them. He quickly began to suck-up the coppery tasting fluid, the saliva stung causing Alfred's bright blue eyes to swell up with tears of pain and pleasure. Toris began to ram into America, hitting his sweet spot every time, Alfred's face was so wantonly that it caused Toris to cum twice. Hi eye glazed over in mixed pleasure and pain, his face flushed, and mouth open with drool and blood leaking from it. It was both the Russian's and Lithuanian's wet fantasy. Cumming inside the America once more took Toris' last bits of energy as he collapsed on the bed, Alfred lay passed out from the shock.

Toris lay there waiting for the American to wake up but he had a rather disappointed notion that Ivan probably wouldn't let Toris play with Alfred again until he had recovered. Looking at his phone on the floor besides where he lay on the bed he decided to call Estonia and have him come over with Latvia. Eduard usually was in the mood for Ravis and it wasn't like Ravis had ever had any say. Toris smirked as he texted Eduard his idea to which the middle Baltic gleefully replied that he would quickly rush over dragging Latvia with him.

**Easy cum, easy fuck.**


End file.
